Je compte sur mes doigts
by saku'hitomi'yuu'ruban'sera
Summary: Jane organise comme un petit jeu.    Song fic sur je compte sur mes doigts, de Dracula l'amour plus fort que la mort.


_Me trouveras-tu  
>Si je me cache<em>

Jane courrait dans un labyrinthe de couloir, le palais de Volterra. Elle se sentait euphorique comme jamais, pleine de malice, de sadisme, et d'un entrain tout neuf. Elle se réjouissait de ce jeu. Un jeu qu'elle savait malsain, mais terriblement drôle. Du moins pour elle s'était jouissifs comme animation.

_Et m'en voudras-tu  
>Si je t'attache<em>

Un homme s'était aventuré dans le château, de nuit, violant les lois de propriétés privées, mais chez les Volturi, on n'attaque pas en justice. Non. On préfère régler çà, en interne. En gros on s'amuse de la proie et on finit par le servir en repas, et c'est Jane qui avait droit a se privilège cette fois. Elle avait tout d'abord songé à l'attaché à une chaise, et à le torturé avec son don, mais…

_J'en au marre de jouer  
>Avec ma poupée<em>

Et puis… c'était cette lassitude de pourchassé toujours les même personne, alors pour une fois… Elle avait tenté un petit je, tout d'abord la séduction.

_Voudrais-tu me voir  
>Dans ma belle robe<em>

Elle avait fait installé cet intrus, un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, intrépide, tête brulé, et certainement aussi pas très futé, dans une magnifique suite en marbre et dorures. Il s'était ainsi sentit bien, à l'aise. Et il fit preuve d'une incroyable arrogance, jugeant cela tout juste correct pour sa personne. Et Jane avait eu tout le mal du monde a se contrôle… Ne pas le torturé, laisser planer cette douce atmosphère de confort, de confiance.

_Au fond du couloir  
>Je me dérobe<em>

Elle le laissait ainsi tranquille, le laissant sa pavaner dans tout le palais, en habit de luxe dont elle avait remplis sont armoires. Des grands noms de couturiers, des tissus riche… tout ça pour le mettre en confiance, lui faire croire qu'elle l'aimait bien.

_Et si tu me suis  
>Tu es la souris<em>

Et cet imbécile, avait marché, pire il avait courus, se sentant comme un prince qu'elle courtisait. Et pour un homme, être ainsi le centre d'attention d'une très belle femme, même jeune, c'est très, très flatteur. On se sent invulnérable.

_Je compte sur mes doigts  
>Et puis je te mords<em>

Mais Jane peut être très patiente, surtout si le jeu en vaux la chandelle. La promesse de la chasse finale, mérité toutes ces sacrifices quotidiens.

_Ce sera toi le chat  
>Je t'attrape et te dévore<em>

Une fois sa victime en confiance, Jane était devenu un peu plus entreprenante .Laissant courir sa main sur le genou de sa future victime. Lui cachant de manière plus qu'habille sa nature monstrueuse, jouant les gamines amoureuse, tout papillonnante.

_Prends tes jambes à ton cou  
>Et cours et cours<em>

Elle savoure déjà, à l'avance.

_Ce ne changera rien du tout  
>Cette fois c'est ton tour<em>

Elle prépare ce jour, depuis près d'un mois, jamais une telle mascarade n'avait duré aussi longtemps. Et cette idiot d'homme nourrit maintenant des projets ambitieux, si il épouse Jane, qu'il prend pour une innocente gamine éprise de lui, il pourra hériter de la fortune des Volturi, qui lui parait immense, a la mort des chefs.

_Je suis un amour de créature  
>Une petite fille <em>

Jane jouait à la fille amoureuse, de plus en plus amoureuse. Coucher ensemble. Voilà la demande de Jane a l'homme… et le prélude à la plus excitante des parties de chasse. Mais il fallait y mettre une grande touche théâtrale. Un repas qu'elle lui sert, des mets fins et raffinés, une tenue sexy, un comportement aguicheur. Une danse sur un bal, fleur bleu à l'extrême. Et un grand lit aux draps de soie.

_Qui te torture  
>Et si tu te caches<br>La tête je t'arrache_

Et après cette nuit, magnifique pour lui, pas terrible pour elle. Elle avait soupirée, puis avait sortie de sous le lit une poche de sang, moins bon que pomper à la gorges, mais cela fit son petit effet à sa proie, qui les yeux écarquillé, le cœur battant, tremblant de peur. Hurla, sortie du lit avec des gestes gauches et malhabile. Et il regarda, incrédule, les yeux de sa maitresse passé d'un charmant noir a un rouge sanglant, son visage adorable et doux devenir un masque de épris et de violence.  
><em><br>Je compte sur mes doigts  
>Et puis je te mords<em>

Jane était sortie du lit, un sourire carnassier. Que la chasse commence passa-t-elle en désignant la porte a sa proie. Elle lui laisse 15 minutes d'avance. Le temps de revêtir la plus belle robe possible, son repas se ferra en tenue d'apparat. Et il ne se fait pas prier, il attrape son jean haut de gamme, l'enfile si gauchement que cela en est hilarant, et fonce, ouvrant grand la porte, il court a travers les couloirs, cherchant une sortie.

_Ce sera toi le chat  
>Je t'attrape et te dévore<em>

Au bout de 15 minutes, vêtue d'une longue robe blanc cassé, brodé de perles et de diamants, et cheveux relevé en un simple chignon coquet couvert de pierreries, et paré d'inestimable bijoux. Jane s'élance, dans une course d'abord lente puis de plus en plus rapide. Elle entant le halètement de sa proie de loin, dans le silence d'un château d'immortel, le moindre souffle d'air est aussi bruyant que le tonnerre.

_Sang dessus sang dessous  
>Et tu peux toujours <em>

Et elle le rattrape, passant à nouveau en course plus lente, relevant le devant de sa robe pour ne pas l'abimé. Elle se rapproche, s'enivre des battements de cœur frénétique qu'elle entend à deux mètres, de cette respiration haché, de la peur qui embaume tout l'air, le rendant pesant. Cette instant est parfait l'action, le décor, les sensations, et éventualités de suite font monté l'excitation dans le corps de Jane, comme une monté fulgurante d'adrénaline.

_Appeler au secours  
>Moi je te savoure<em>

Et alors qu'il hurle une dernière supplique, Jane lui saute dessus, le fessant tombait au sol, elle entend les os craqués sous sa pression, il hurle de plus belle, et c'est bientôt son don que Jane met en avant, quelque instant, avant de fondre sur le coude sa victime. Elle mord dans la chair, et le liquide vital s'engouffre dans sa gorge, elle se sent… terriblement bien.

Sa proie vidait elle se relève, les lèvres rouge d'hémoglobine. Un sourire de pure joie sur son visage poupins.  
><em><br>Et le petit chat et mort_


End file.
